The Return of Chibitalia
by DragonOfFanfiction
Summary: At one usually boring world meeting, something begins to happen to the nations. Something VERY bad. Who is the cause? And, what is this mysterious evil-doer planning with the now weakened nations? As they start to forget the present, how will it effect their relations? UsUk, GerIta, PruCan, Spamano, along with Russia, China, Japan, and France.


**Okay, so first, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews on previous fics~**  
** Second, I will definitely be continuing 'Why the Imaginary Pirate?', I'm just a bit lazy~ =u=" So, keep a metaphorical eye out~**  
**Lastly, I know you guys know you love cliffhangers~ Here's another fic whilst I work up some motivation~ It will feature Germany, England, Italy, America, China, France, Japan, Russia, Canada, Spain, Romano, and Prussia, with the pairings UsUk, GerIta, PruCan, Spamano. This one may be quite angsty... I apologize in advance.  
I also have some other projects going, so there will definitely be more than just these three fics~  
**

* * *

The world meeting seemed to drone on forever, and most of the nations had started to get bored. Quite a few had gotten yelled at, by Germany of course, for chatting during the speeches; Something that wasn't tolerated by any means.

England shifted a bit in his seat, _Something is off, I can feel it, but what is it?_ That thought had been gnawing at him since he had entered the room over an hour and a half ago. I was making him more on-edge and antsy than usual, something that was not good during a long meeting. He had already organized his papers in preparation to leave, by it seemed that would be a while.

However, after about another fifteen minutes, Germany finally finished his lecture-speech on global trade, earning a quiet sigh from most of the bored nations.

He raised an eyebrow, but was stopped by Italy before he could say anything, "Ve~ Can we go home now, Germany? It's time for me to take a siesta~"

Germany blushed a bit as he stood up and sighed, "Fine, everyone is dismi-" He was suddenly cut off as he raised a hand to his chest, starting to sway slightly. Something was happening. Something bad.

All the nations looked up as the German fell to his knees, causing Italy to get up quick enough to topple his chair, and ask frantically, "Germany?! Germany what's wrong!?"

The Italian helped Gemany to lie down on his side as he passed out, "What's wrong with Germany?!" He frantically asked the nations who had began to crowd around them. Most genuinely concerned.

China kneelt down beside Germany and looked him over, "I don't know, aru. He doesn't get sick often, aru?"

"No! Germany never gets sick!" Italy had tears in the cones of his closed eyes.

"What happened then? He wouldn't just randomly pass out, that doesn't make any sense!" America protested.

"I don't know, aru."

England had remained seated throughout this event, but as soon as he tried to get up, a wave of heat and dizziness stuck him. He leaned unto the table, one hand coming up unto his throbbing forehead. Within a few seconds, his vision blurred and then disappeared completely as he passed out as well, falling with a loud thud.

There was a stunned silence as most of the nations turned from Germany to England. America rushed over to the Brit's side, "Dude, England?!"

England had apparently fallen back onto the chair, taking it with him as he fell, and now lay half on the floor, half on top of it.

The remaining conscious nations, Italy, America, China, France, Japan, Russia, Canada, Spain, Romano, and Prussia, started to murmur panickedly. They needed a leader, "Okay, everyone listen up!" America yelled, still staying by the Brit's side, "We don't know what's going on, but if everyone starts to freak out, that'll probably make it worse. We all need to stay calm."

"Amerika is right for once." Russia said, his mouth a flat line rather than the smile it usually was.

America frowned slightly, _I've been right _more_ than once._

"But what about Angleterre and Allemagne? What are we going to do about zem? Are more of us just going to m'évanouir,... faint?" France asked worriedly, stumbling a bit when he realized he needed to speak English for the non-French-speaking nations.

America paused, "Dude, I don't know!"

"I don't want my little Romano to pass out!" Spain stated earning a "Shut up, tomato bastard!" From 'little Romano'.

"Yeah, and ze awesome me shouldn't have to lie on the floor like a looser either." Prussia said mildly, not entirely meaning to offend the unconscious nations. But, he received a few angry glances anyway.

The nations all began to state their worries or comment about this, the room slowly growing louder with chatter, but went silent again as Japan fell to the floor. After a moment, some translucent figure went to his side.

The panic continued to escalate without the more openly predominate nations to quiet them.

More and more nations began to pass out, causing more panic from the remaining ones.

Until...

...only one nation was left,

Canada.

The Canadian began to panic more and tried to open the conference room's doors, but they were all locked._ Really!? Oh c'mon! I don't want to be alone! Someone needs to call for help!_

Canada beat on the door, yelling louder than most nations would expect that he could, "HEY, SOMEBODY! HELP, OPEN THE DOOR! ANYONE?!"

He continued to yell and pound on the door until he too passed out...


End file.
